I want to be the rain
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: "I want to be the rain." Naruto whispered. KibaNaru


Kiba glanced over to where Naruto was standing at the sliding glass door. It was a rainy day. No thunder or lightening, not too hot or cold and the wind wasn't too strong either. There was nothing special or out of the ordinary about it. A typical little rain shower as anyone might find in April. But somehow, Naruto had been captivated by it. It had been about twenty minutes now and Naruto hadn't moved from his spot, just gazed out at the rainy gray sky as if he could see something no one else could. Kiba frowned, wondering what he was thinking.

Then, as if feeling Kiba's gaze, Naruto whispered softly, voice barely audible above the pattering raindrops hitting the glass, "I want to be the rain."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, an instant reaction to Naruto's unexpected comment.

Naruto's eyes didn't move from the window, and for once, he spoke without care, "When I die," He paused, "I want to be the rain."

Kiba watched him for a moment, searching Naruto's melancholy eyes with his own curious ones. He spoke some time later, getting up to stand in front of Naruto, obstructing his view of the falling drops of water outside, "Why do you want to be the rain?"

Naruto jumped a little, startled out of his daze, a wondering look appearing on his face, as though he hadn't expected anyone to be able to penetrate his own little world, "I… I don't know. I've always wished for it though."

Kiba studied him once more, wondering whether or not to take him seriously. And if Naruto was serious, what should he say? Finally, he opted for some humor, "I always wanted to come back as a rat.. One of those jumping ones in the desert."

Naruto smiled wryly, humoring him, "Why?"

"They're really cool," Kiba answered, feigning seriousness, "Of course, I'd also like to be a panda. I mean, so many people today are racist. But pandas...Pandas are black, white _and_ Asian. But not Mexican...I want to be a panda with a taco..."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm sticking with the rain."

Kiba chuckles, "That was a joke, y'know."

"Then what _do_ you want to be?" Naruto asked, looking up at Kiba, pure curiosity written on his face.

"I'd actually like to be a dog...They look so...majestic...like they don't have a care in the world." Kiba said slowly, as though thinking of each word before saying it.

"Mmm, yeah…" Naruto trailed off, losing himself in thought. Kiba tilted his head, eying the smaller boy.

Then, Naruto spoke again, softly, keeping his eyes lowered on the carpet beneath his feet, "I want to be something without a heartbeat. That way there's not a heart to break."

Kiba frowned slightly, almost confused by the statement, but Naruto was smiling. A genuine smile. Kiba looked at him in disbelief. _Seriously? __**That**__ comes out of his mouth and he's smiling?_ He thought, though despite himself, he smiled too.

Naruto leaned over, still standing in front of Kiba, who had his back to the glass door, and hugged him for a brief moment, peering out the glass at the rain again, "Well, I guess we'd better make the most of whatever time we're given before we can turn into anything."

Kiba nodded dumbly, not really registering the words so much as Naruto's uncharacteristic display of affection for him.

Naruto glanced at the rain out the window one more time over Kiba's shoulder, and smiled. "Come on." he said softly, tugging at Kiba's hand.

Kiba let Naruto lead him, "Come where?" He asked.

Naruto led him outside into the rain, leaving Kiba on the porch where he wouldn't get wet. He walked out into the rain, smiling wide and laughing out, "I love the rain!"

Then, Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand, pulling him out into the rain, spinning and swaying and dancing as the water droplets fell over them, making Kiba laugh. Naruto laughed with him, spinning randomly to no particular beat, and pulling Kiba along. Finally, Naruto, laughing, leaned against Kiba, rain still pouring down and hugged him hard. Kiba hugged him back, burying his face into Naruto's shoulder.

Then, Naruto whispered quietly, "I love you, Kiba."

"I love you too." Kiba whispered back softly.

"How cliché is this?" Naruto giggled into Kiba's ear, arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Very, but I love it." Kiba chuckled back, and he meant it.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed happily, "Cliché feels pretty good."


End file.
